


B'Elanna's Day of Honor

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna gets frustrated with her Klingon Heritage.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/B-Elanna-s-Day-of-Honor-265503000">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B'Elanna's Day of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> what  
> I'm actually writing.
> 
> Being a noob trekkie, I have little knowlege of Klingons and their rituals, but B'Elanna's reaction to her holo program made me wonder what exactly would she have to do to prove her honor. Thanks to [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Day_of_Honor) I have reconstructed her reaction to the program as seen in the episode of Star Trek: Voyager entitled "Day of Honor."
> 
> ~~~SPOILER ALERT~~~  
> OMG Her and Tom are SOOOOO CUTE  
> At first I hated both of them, but when she admits she loves him it's like WAAA  
> ~~~SPOILER ALERT~~~
> 
> Anyway, addicted to this show.

     The younger Klingon was dwarfed by the larger masculine one as she stepped into the Holodeck program. She had been away from her own species for so long she had forgotten how large the males could be.  
     "Are you prepared to prove your honor as a Klingon warrior, B'Elanna?" the holographic Klingon asked.  
     B'Elanna looked at him, unsure of herself. She began to regret coming in here, but Tom had insisted she use the Day of Honor program to keep up with her Klingon heritage, even if she was half human. It was a tradition each year for a Klingon to look back on his or her last year's activities and actions and to thank those involved in their life to determine whether they have been honorable or not. Then to prove their honor, they must endure various trials for while B'Elanna wasn't sure she was ready for.  
     "I-I am," she said nervously. She regretted her words nearly instantly as the massive Klingon offered a bowl to her filled with a strange colored meat.  
     "Before you begin, you must eat of the heart of a sanctified targ," he said, moving the plate closer.  
      B'Elanna felt the Rokeg blood pie come up from her stomach. She made a note to kick Neelix later for his intense knowledge of Klingon rituals. Gingerly, she took a slice of the heart from the dish and swallowed it on one bite.  
     "Now you must drink mot'lach from the Grail of Kahless to prepare to face the bat'leth master," he explained, flexing his muscles. His long, dark dreadlocks flowed down his back, showing off his massive patterned forehead. B'Elanna's forehead was much smaller; she had her human father to thank for this. She rolled her eyes.  
     "This is rediculous!" she exclaimed. "Computer, end program."  
     Stalking off to the mess hall, she made a note to add some flesh-eating creature to that annoying Klingon's program.


End file.
